4x07 Two Halves Make a Cole
and Cole sit in a posh restaurant with low lighting. Phoebe wears a dark blue one shouldered dress and Cole wears a black shirt with a tie. Phoebe takes a sip of her drink. Phoebe: I’m so happy we decided to do this. Cole: Well I figured while demonic activity is light; we should make the most of it. Phoebe: I can’t even remember the last time we went out for dinner. Cole: Well, this is a special occasion. Phoebe: It is? What are we celebrating? Cole: Well… reaches out and holds Phoebe’s hand in the centre of the table. Phoebe jolts a little. Phoebe: Wow. This is something big isn’t it? Cole: Oh right, empathy, damn it. retracts his hand Phoebe: No, no. Please, forget I said anything, go on. sighs and takes Phoebe’s hand again. She smiles. Cole: I am so happy about where we are right now. All the obstacles we’ve overcome have proven that we can handle whatever this insane world we live in throws at us. So, with that in mind… reaches inside his pocket, gets on one knee and reveals an engagement ring to Phoebe. Phoebe’s eyes widen in shock and excitement. Cole: …I am asking you if you would do me the honour of marrying me. to Phoebe’s bedroom. The two tumble into the bedroom passionately kissing and land on the bed. The scene fades to black. suddenly flash rapidly into view. Screams echo as images of mutilated bodies flicker. The images suddenly halt and stop on a blurred view of a young woman backing up against a wall. Woman: Please, please don’t. It’s my baby’s birthday tomorrow. Please! violent and bloody images flicker again for a moment as the woman’s deafening scream sounds. Cole gasps and awakens drenched in sweat. He catches his breath and sees Phoebe next to him, still asleep Credits sits in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He looks like he hasn’t slept all night. Phoebe walks in. Phoebe: Good morning. Didn’t hear you get up. Cole: Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you, I was up really early. Phoebe (with a playful grin): Wouldn’t be excitement over our engagement would it? Cole: Oh no… I mean, yeah, yeah it’s probably that. Phoebe: You okay? I’m going to tell my sisters today if you’re nervous about what they’re going to think. People surprise you. I thought I’d be terrified of settling down, let alone marriage… but then I met you. smiles Phoebe: Better get to work. kisses Cole and leaves. Cole goes to the living room and turns on the TV News reporter: A woman was found stabbed to death in the early hours of this morning. The body has been identified as Rachel Mason; she is survived by a husband and three year old son. We’ll give you more on this story as the investigation goes on. struggles to catch his breath as a picture of the woman from his dream appears on screen. He swiftly switches the TV off and goes to pick up the phone. He looks through the phone book next to it and dials a number Cole: Hello? Could I speak to Darryl Morris please? to P3. Piper is the only one there. She stands behind the bar cleaning as Prue walks in. Prue: Hey. Piper: Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had a session with that amateur dramatic group today. Prue: They had to reschedule, something about asbestos in the theatre. Piper: Oh okay, well I’m nearly done here and then we could go for lunch if you… stops short and hold her stomach; she takes a few deep breaths. Prue: Hey, are you okay? Piper: Yeah, it’ll pass. I’ve had these cramps all day so far and I woke up feeling really nauseous, it comes and goes. suddenly looks very excited Prue: Do you this you’re? Piper: Well of course it crossed my mind… but I haven’t taken a test, I’m just going straight to the doctor, I don’t want any uncertainty. Prue: Have you booked an appointment. Piper: Yes, but they’re very busy so I’ll have to put up with not knowing for a few more days. Prue: You might be pregnant! Piper: Or I might have a stomach bug. Prue: Piper. Piper: I love that you’re excited about this, really. I just need to keep my hopes low right now, okay? I don’t want to set myself up for another big disappointment. hold Piper’s hands Prue: Okay, I understand. Have you told Leo? Piper: Not yet. He’s been really busy today. Prue: So, you’re not just avoiding telling him? Piper: I’d just like to be sure. to the precinct. Darryl and Cole talk either side of a desk Darryl: Do the sisters know you’re here? It’s just not usually like them to send someone else to gather info for them. Cole: They don’t know. Darryl: Okay… so what is it you want? Cole: I heard about a murder on the news this morning. Rachel Mason. Darryl: Yeah it was pretty horrific. It’s her son’s birthday today. Cole: I know. looks suspicious. Cole: I think I heard that in one of the reports. Are there any details yet? Darryl: Nothing much. She was stabbed six times; found in an alley. Do you think it’s demonic? Cole: Yeah, I think it might be. Darryl: Well… far be it for me to question someone with your experience in that particular field, but stabbings like this do happen more often than any of us might like in the normal world. What makes you think it’s supernatural. Cole: Um, just a feeling. Darryl: Oh, you can do that, sense when things are demonic? Cole: Something like that. is visibly uncomfortable and gets up to leave. Cole: Thanks Darryl, I appreciate it. to inside the Manor. Phoebe enters through the front door Phoebe: Anyone home? Prue? Piper? walks upstairs to the attic and flicks through the Book of Shadows. She finds the entry on hand fasting and has a quick read through. Her train of thought is interrupted by a voice echoing through the room. Grams: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves sweetheart. cloud of glowing white lights comes down from the ceiling and deposits Grams’ translucent body. She wears a long green ethnic dress decorated with gold lace. Phoebe: Grams. What are you doing here? Grams: I’m here to make you come to your senses. sighs Phoebe: Glad to see your hearing’s as good as ever. Grams: Well somebody needs to keep an eye on you girls and I don’t see why I should stop doing so just because I’m not on this plane anymore. Phoebe: Do the Elders know? Grams: Not that I’m aware of. But if you thought the way they were with Piper and Leo was bad, just wait to they find out you want to wed a demon. Phoebe: Cole is a good man, he’s trying to make up for things he did back then… what did you miss that part when you were eavesdropping? Grams: Enough of that tone young lady. Believe it or not, I have your best interests at heart and marrying a demon… Phoebe: A half demon, who has come a long way recently. Grams: Oh, has he not killed anyone in the last few months? Well then by all means, I’ll give him a cookie while you book the venue for the ceremony! is speechless. Grams takes a deep breath. Grams: I’m sorry, that was cruel. I just want you to think this through. and Piper enter the attic Prue: Grams? Piper: What’s going on? looks Phoebe in the eye. Phoebe sighs Phoebe: Cole and I are engaged. and Piper look silently surprised. Before they can respond, Cole shimmers into the attic Phoebe: Oh good; I’m so glad you’re here right now. Cole: I think I might have killed a woman… oh, hi Penelope. gives Phoebe an “I told you so” glance Phoebe: What do you mean “you think”, how can you not be sure of that? Cole: Last night I had a dream and in it I was approaching a woman and killing her. This morning on the news, that same woman had been found dead. Phoebe: Okay, well you woke up in bed didn’t you? Cole: Yeah. Piper: He could have shimmered in and gotten back in before he woke up. gives Piper an angry look Piper: What? I said before he woke up. I’m not saying he did it consciously. Prue: Maybe it’s your inner desires. Phoebe: What do you mean? Prue: Well, remember Piper’s wedding day when my inner desires took charge using my astral form. Piper: No I don’t recall that. nudges her Grams: That’s right. If Cole hasn’t allowed himself to become Belthazor for some time, perhaps that side of him is taking over in his sleep. Not exactly marital bed material, huh? Phoebe: Really? Grams: Like I said, I just want you to think through this. Phoebe: Until I reach the decision you think is the right one? Grams: Phoebe… storms out of the attic Cole (to Grams): You have no reason to trust me, I know that, but if I’m hurting people again I swear it’s out of my control. doesn’t say anything Prue: Okay well the way to handle this seems pretty simple, we’ll just watch you while you sleep tonight and see if you do anything. Cole: Watch me while I sleep? Prue: Do you have a better suggestion? Cole: Could just tie me to the bed. Piper: My baby sister’s fiancé ladies and gentlemen! sarcastically smiles at Piper Prue: Unless you want us to do that indefinitely, we need to let you do your thing as normal so we can see what’s actually going on and stop it. Grams: Listen to them. If you expect to be part of this family, you’ll at least have to trust the Charmed Ones as a whole. Cole: I do. Grams: Then let them handle it. nods to Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe sits at her vanity mirror and looks at her engagement ring. Grams walks in and Phoebe sees her in the mirror Grams: Can I come in? Phoebe: Sure. Grams: I’d love to sit and chat with you, but I guess I’ll have to settle for a much less cosy non-corporeal way to do this. turns around to face Grams Grams: I love you. Phoebe: I love you too, I never thought otherwise Grams. Grams: I know, but you think that because I love you I should be happy about this and maybe you’re right, but the truth is it’s because I love you that I’m so scared. Phoebe: Cole isn’t evil anymore Grams. Grams: Perhaps not, but it’s still in him and can you honestly say that you’re not drawn to him in part because of the element of danger? Phoebe: What? I spend enough time facing danger without looking for it in relationships! Grams: But that’s what you’ve always done sweetie. All the bad boys you got involved with when I was raising you. All the times I’d lie awake at night worrying that you weren’t safe with the very person who said they loved you. begins to tear up Phoebe (much more sympathetic): Grams… that’s what this is about? Grams: Well partly. Phoebe: I’m not the person I was back then. I’ve matured, I have a job now that’s so rewarding and that’s not even including my charmed work. I can take care of myself. You got me ready for that. smiles Phoebe (holding back tears): You know at times like this it really sucks that you can’t hug? Grams: I know baby. Come on; let’s start thinking about helping your fiancé. to night time. Prue sits in the corner of Phoebe and Cole’s bedroom under veil of shadow while Cole sleeps and Phoebe lies awake next to him Prue (whispered): You know you could get a few hours? Who knows what time this will happen? Phoebe (whispered): How can I sleep knowing he’s going to get up and kill someone? Prue: (whispered): Well we don’t know, that’s the… are interrupted by a dripping noise. They look around to see where it’s coming from until Phoebe spots a puddle of trickling black slime forming through the window and under the window sill. The puddle bubbles and forms into a black slimy little creature with long thin limbs Phoebe: Hey! wakes up, the creature is surprised and quickly melts back into slime that jumps into Cole’s body before he has a chance to react Prue: Uh oh. jumps out of bed and begins to throw energy balls at Prue and Phoebe. Prue deflects one towards the window, smashing the pane completely. Phoebe levitates to dodge another and they run out of the room Prue: Piper, Grams! rushes out of her bedroom and Grams materialises beside her Piper: What is it? Phoebe: Cole’s possessed by something. shimmers in front of them and throws another energy ball at Grams. The ball goes straight through her Grams: At least we’re not dealing with a smart one. points at Cole and sends him flying down the hall, knocking him unconscious. The slime jumps out of Cole’s body, briefly forms and then jumps at Piper Grams: It’s a goblin. Piper, look out! she gets a chance to freeze, Piper is possessed. Prue: To the attic! Phoebe: Not without Cole. Just come here and hold onto me. rushes to Cole’s side and places her hand on his forehead, she closes her eyes and focuses Phoebe: Please work, please work. rushes to her side. Possessed Piper screams and throws out her hands. Phoebe, Cole and Prue shimmer out in time to dodge her attack and a table behind them sets ablaze. to the attic. The three shimmer in and Grams materialises along with them. Phoebe takes deep breaths and Prue supports her up. Prue: Okay, keep breathing, it’ll ease. Phoebe: I’m fine, don’t worry. runs to the book. Prue: Okay, goblins, goblins, goblins! outstretched, Prue makes the book pages flip until they reach the Goblins entry Prue: Creatures with low intelligence who are often hired by greater evil to possess their victims leading to their destruction. Um, dispossession… where’s dispossession? Phoebe: What if you astral project into her and take control, you’ve done that before. Grams: A body can just about handle being possessed by one thing, two beings inside could kill her. walks into the attic Prue: Piper, you’ve been possessed before, you fought it then right? waves her hands at Prue. Prue screams and ducks and a couch sets on fire. Phoebe: Her power! Prue: What about it? Phoebe: The Cryto trick. jumps in front of Piper while Phoebe sneaks up behind with a candle stick. Prue: No, Phoebe she’ll freeze us! smirks and throws out her hands. Prue and Phoebe pretend to freeze and as she looks smugly satisfied at Prue, Phoebe knocks her over the head with the candle stick. Phoebe: Leo! orbs in Phoebe: Need you to heal her… but not yet. slime jumps out of Piper and forms the goblin. It takes a look at Prue and jumps but is stuck in mid-air. We see Grams with her finger pointing at it and it struggles to break free of her hold Grams: Stay away from my daughters. clenches her fist and the goblin screeches as it is crushed and falls into a slimy mess on the floor that slowly evaporates into smoke Phoebe: Woah. finishes healing Piper Piper: What happened? Leo: Don’t ask me. Prue: You were possessed again…but a goblin this time, no table dancing. Piper: The baby. Leo: What? Piper: Oh no… I wanted to be sure. I’ve had some nausea and stuff, I thought I might be pregnant but I’m not sure yet; but if I am, what if it hurt the baby. Leo: My healing should have covered things if it did. Grams: Am I going to be a great-grandmother? Piper: Hopefully. Grams: Well hasn’t this been an eventful visit? sisters smile Prue: Hate to be a downer, but the book said goblins are sent… so who sent it? Phoebe: The Source? Cole: There are smarter, stronger creatures capable of possession; he wouldn’t have used a goblin. Piper: So you’re saying we might have another enemy of the big bad variety? Cole: Maybe. Prue: So we’ll find them and we’ll fight them, like we always do. to downstairs in the Manor. Cole and Phoebe are talking to Grams Grams: You make sure you’re good to her. Cole: I promise. Grams (to Phoebe): My blessing doesn’t mean you won’t have the Elders to contend with still, you do realise that? Phoebe: Oh I know. But with the amount we sacrifice for the greater good, I’m sure we can come to some sort of compromise eventually. Grams: Hmm, well, I hope you’re not giving them too much credit. If you think I’m stubborn, give those robey odd balls a try. Best of luck though. Phoebe: You’ve said goodbye to Prue and Piper. Grams: Yes and hopefully I’ll be back soon if there’s going to be a wedding and a baby; gives me an excuse to see you girls more. Phoebe: We’ll make sure you do. blows Phoebe a kiss and smiles at Cole before disappearing in a cloud of white lights Cole: Thank you. Phoebe: For what? Cole: Having faith in me. takes her hand in his and the screen fades to black